combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide:Snow Valley Strategies
Players can hide in groups, but should spread out a bit for the best effect. *Many players will try to take over the warhead for victory. Get your team up there and defend it. *Do not try to camp on the silos. You do not have a fantastic view, and you will be sniped almost instantly. *The enemy will rarely check the large part of the bottom of the warhead. Maybe you can hit players on the top of the warhead from down here. *Snipers have very common spots. Check these spots often and lay mines to block them off, or have somebody camp at these spots to wait for shooters to arrive. *If needing cover for a short AFK, then you can go underground and hide behind a door suitable for hiding. *The rock in front of the large fence running along the side of the map makes a nice shooting over watch *There will be a lot of players who will try to snipe you in this map so you should always sprint and never stay in one spot for too long or you will not last very long. *When walking through the tunnel, be wary of players hiding behind the doors, whenever possible walk pointing your gun at the door. *When you are near Alpha's main spawn (the little hill with the broken roofed hut) if you decide to take cover near the rock, be wary of players sniping you from the high part of the level (this can include the tower in the middle itself and the side hill). *In Capture the Flag, sniping from the top of the tower in Bravo has many advantages because a good player could relay positions of the enemy and prove to be a major distraction for the defending Alpha team because the sniper on top could provide excellent cover fire. *Because the snow is soft, players leave behind footprints. Many players use this to track others down and kill them. *The snow crunches, revealing enemy positions to those who listen carefully. *You can stop the sound of snow crunching by walking or crouching. *The tunnels are a very good strategy. Not very many gamers think about the tunnels. If you go through them you are almost sure to get behind the enemy & pump em full of led. If you are on bravo side you have three options, you could go all the way through the tunnel to the alpha house spawn, you could go up the ladder on to bravo hill, or you could pop out the door into the alpha valley spawn. On the Alpha side you also have three options, you could go all the way through the tunnels to the Bravo silo spawn, you could go up the ladder to the Bravo hill, or you could go up through the valley door. *If you suspect there is a sniper in the tower, from both sides there is a spawn point near the tower, so if you end up there you can get up to the first level, then throw a HE grenade up there, giving a good chance of a kill and almost certainly a good injury to anyone camping there. *If you do not have a sniper rifle, use your weapon as covering fire to get close, duck behind cover and spray them. Alternatively, prepare for a headshot if in a good position, but do not stay there too long! Category:Map Strategies